


Let's Play Pretend

by Taoniri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Implied past abusive relationship, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Texting, kinda abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taoniri/pseuds/Taoniri
Summary: Daichi accidentally got himself into Kuroouble and Suga ended up saving him. Now Daichi wants to save Suga from his family by pretending to be his boyfriend at the wedding of relatives.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like it. Ik the idea is very cliche, but I wanted to experiment a bit and so that. 
> 
> I wrote this over a long period of time and so the writing style changes a little after a while

His lungs were burning, legs weakening; he could no longer run. Daichi paused at the colourful sign to catch his breath. Nekumi Café. With Kuroo on his trail and fast approaching, he didn’t have much time to think. Panting, he threw open the glass doors and rushed inside.

He caught a glimpse of a friend working at the counter. Suga, the person who made the best hot chocolate in any cafe Daichi knew, was at the counter. Eye bulging and sweat pouring down his face, Daichi rushed over.

‘Hey! Your usual hot chocolate, Daichi?’ 

Daichi stared at him with blank eyes. 'Suga, please. Hide me. Kuroo!.' 

Suga's face became pure horror, but he quickly recollected himself and bundled Daichi into the staff room. He put his 'your regular barista' face back on and returned to serving the just formed queue.

‘Suga! Nice to see you!' Kuroo rolled in the cafe with a seemingly calm face, with a tranquil smile appearing after quite a good run. 'Have you seen Daichi, by chance? I swore I could see him going in here. I really need to talk to him and he keeps on avoiding me.'

'Oh, really? I haven’t seen him, sorry. Maybe over by the corner of the shop?' Suga rearranged the cups until he decided on one, which he took to the coffee machine. 'In any case, would you like something to drink? We are not really allowed to do too much casual talk with our customers, especially since we are not very close friends.' 

'Yeah, sorry, sorry.' Kuroo looked around and squinted. 'Are you sure he is not around somewhere here?' 

Suga nodded. 'I mean, you can check, bearing in mind where you can’t go, but I am pretty positive you wouldn't find him here.' 

'Alright, alright. See ya around!' Kuroo dashed out of the building, and out of sight, frantically trying to type something on his phone.


	2. And They Made a Deal

'He’s gone.' Suga opened the door, letting Daichi out. 'What happened?'

'Ah, thank you so much!' Daichi moved past his saviour and cautiously looked around. 'I accidentally spilt that I didn’t date anyone since high school and he tried to get me into something, I am not even sure what. I am pretty sure he would either torture me with questions or do the ‘top 100 best places to find a date’ speech, and I just don’t want to go through it again. He even already managed to register me on Grindr and I still am to figure out how to delete and block it.’ 

Daichi went to the barista stand, pretending to order something. 'I owe you one. If you ever need me I’ll try my best, given it's not an over the top thing.' 

Smiling, Suga said, 'I think I might ask you for the favour now, actually. Well, soon-ish, at least. It might be a bit over the top though, so it's totally cool if you don’t agree to it.' 

'Really?’ Daichi frowned, ‘Okay, then what should I do?'   
Suga looked around, seeing an increasing queue of displeased customers and a single other barista that gave Suga an intense look.

'Right, so, I’m technically not allowed to talk with you so much, and it’s long to explain, so can I ask you to wait up a bit?' 

'Ah, alright. I will sit somewhere here. It's the safest place from Kuroo right now anyway.' 

'Smart. Don’t forget to order something, the tables are only for customers. You might as well just have water, if not excited for anything else right now.' 

'Err, can I have hot chocolate and a sandwich, please?'   
  
'Which sandwich would you like?' Suga smirked. 

'Avocado chicken, please..?' 

'That’s a good one, don’t worry' Suga whispered while looking at his notepad. 'Okay, please take a seat and you will be served in a moment.'    
  
Daichi chose the furthest table from the entrance and windows; Kuroo was persistent. He took out his laptop, trying to do something productive for the day. 

This time 'productive' happened to be YouTube and social media (as always), although, to be fair, he did open the essay requirements and criteria. He started a new google doc, copy-pasted what he thought was useful and tried to research, but decided that working in this place was too loud so gave up pretty fast. 

'Here is your order ' Suga came over and put the items on the table in front of Daichi. 'I don’t want to interrupt customers from their work, but the cafe closes today at 4, after that time we will need to ask you to leave, so take that into account, please.'    
  


He nodded and smiled at Daichi, perfectly letting him know how approximately much more he would need to, or, rather, be able to stay there. Munching on his sandwich and drinking hot chocolate was rather nice, especially when he was finally able to put on headphones and casually watch something along the lines of 'evolutionary developments of animals that we caused' and other sciency stuff, because why not, only rarely coming back to reality wondering what Suga even prepared for him. 

He had known him for quite some time, actually. Daichi had been coming to this cafe for a long time: the food and services were good and it was close to uni, but since Suga started to work as a barista, the drinks became really nice too. Daichi wouldn’t lie that sometimes he would come here because he stopped liking how his self-prepared drinks tasted, and wouldn’t lie either that Suga was an interesting person. Starting with the fact that he had naturally white hair and a smile, which looked delicate and at the same time like he was plotting something, and ending with how they actually started talking outside of 'what’s your order' stuff. Something along the lines of _'I sure hope you are not stalking me, taking in account that you show up almost only on my shifts.’_ That conversation surely made Daichi embarrassed, but interested too. And that's a short story of how he became sorta friends with Suga, making small talk from time to time, laughing at some kind of jokes and stuff, sometimes even sharing how much they hate their assignments, though it was only when Suga had coffee breaks. Coffee breaks from working at a cafe. It seemed funny for some reason, rather ironic. They never really saw each other out of the cafe though, and rarely even talked either. Accidental meetings never occurred. Daichi really didn’t know why; was it the fault of their schedules, or that they are from different parts of uni, or different unis altogether, or that Daichi spent most of his time either indoors or hiding from Kuroo? They couldn’t plan on meeting up because there was no way of communication and, because cafe policy, they couldn't exchange numbers until after closure, which would be weird because it would mean that they want to meet for some reason, like one of them was interested in the other, and Daichi didn’t want to seem like a creep, and it was weird to wait for somebody like that without a reason and Daichi knew he thought too much about all of it. Oh well. That’s what he was doing right now in any case: waiting for Suga to finish his shift so they could exchange numbers. The irony was strong, but Daichi’s ability to overthink was stronger. He thought about all the possibilities that there could be: starting from looking after his small brother, or sister, or another relative, and ending up on thoughts of death somewhere on the outliers of the town, where no one would look for him. Technically, there was no news about any kind of murder, or even large thefts in this place, town, after all, but...

'Hi, thanks for waiting!'

Daichi was startled and drawn out of his thoughts, looking like a scared kitten, and accidentally hitting the cup. 

'Wow you don’t need to be that scared of me, I don’t bite...usually.'

Suga laughed and somehow managed to catch the cup before it fell off the table.

'In any case, you should pack up. We are closing in a couple of minutes, and my manager doesn’t like to stay past closure for too long, which he already does too often. I will meet you just outside in like 5 minutes, I think. Please don’t look like I’m planning a murder, I am really not. I wouldn't be that careless, anway.'

Suga chuckled looking at Daichi’s confused expression. 

'Sorry, sorry, you took me off guard.' Daichi awkwardly smiled, taken aback by Suga’s reaction, but recovering quickly. 'Will do. Do you need any help?'   
  


'Ah, it's alright, thank you. Today is not my cleaning shift, so I just need to take my stuff. See ya'    
  


Daichi just barely saw Suga whooshing away to the staff room, still not understanding what was going on and what was going to happen. But all in all, he could do nothing but wait and see. And probably pack up, which he successfully almost forgot to do, were it not for the notification flashing on his laptop screen. 

Kuroo:

WHERE ARE YOU YOU BASTARD I'VE BEEN TRYING TO HELP YOU AND THATS HOW YOU PAY ME YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT, I AM OFFICIALLY HOLDING GRUDGES ON YOU, DON’T SHOW UP WITHOUT CRISPS AND COLA OR YOU WONT FIND YOUR STUFF.    
  


This kind of block of text was good motivation to get moving. Kuroo was an idiot who would not hold grudges over something like this, he just probably wanted his snack and was too lazy to get out of the accommodation. Daichi only hoped he would stumble upon any shop on the way home. 

Packed up and ready to leave, he went out of the cafe, soon accompanied by Suga, who almost ran out of there still holding his backpack in his hands. 

'Thanks for waiting. Ah, I love people here, but for the love of god, some are just too clumsy sometimes.'

'Don’t worry, don’t worry, I took some time anyway, so it's alright.' Daichi helped Suga not to accidentally drop his bag while he was searching for something in it. 'What should I do to pay you back then?'  
  
'Thanks again. And about that. I know it’s quite a lot to ask, but could you pretend to be my boyfriend for a day?' 

Daichi’s face took the 'wut' position, taken aback by Suga’s words at least twice for a very short span of time. 

'Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean it to be so sudden. It’s just, some of my relatives have a wedding soon, and there are some very nasty ones which always discuss who I am with and that I am too old and stuff.' Suga looked down sighed, and taking into account how annoying his own relatives could be, Daichi really understood the pain. 'She has been bugging my family ever since her daughter got herself a date, which she also found out using her connections and almost forced them to marry, and now she will probably annoy us more that her daughter might get kids and continue the family while I am single. My mum got tired of it too. Trust me, my lovely homophobic and religious aunt Susan is very annoying, ever since she married that American she was just a pain. She was annoying to the extent that my mum asked me to find a date just so aunt Susan would just shut up for a bit.' 

'Your mum asked you to get a fake boyfriend?' Daichi frowned, confused about how exactly that family worked. 

'Well, not really asked, but heavily implied. I think her ‘ah if only you could have a date for just a day, it would be so peaceful’ kinda meant that. And I really would like to have a boy, cus it might finally shut her up enough to not annoy her side of the family. So, do you think this would work for you? It’s only, like, a one-day thing, probably two so we could hang out and wouldn’t be awkward around each other.’ but you will get free food at the wedding and all that jazz.' 

Daichii frowned, ‘I’m not sure about this, lying to your family isn’t a good thing to do…’

‘You will get free food at the wedding.’   
  
'What would I need to do then?' 

'Ah, I thought so! You just need to walk around with me and if anybody asks, you say that you are my boyfriend.' Suga looked at his phone that he somehow managed to fish out of his bag, and looked around, eyes running everywhere.    
  


'I think I could do that. Any other details that I should know?'    
  


'I think there are some, but I can’t think of anything plausible right now. Let’s, say, meetup tomorrow in the park and discuss everything. Or I could text you for that matter. Here, this is my number. ' Suga passed Daichi his phone with a number on it. 'Take a picture and text me some time later. I’m really sorry, I need to run. I wasn’t expecting my parents to come this fast, but I promise I will explain everything to you later on. Just text me.'

'Alright.' Daichi took a picture of Suga’s number and gave the phone back. 'Good luck with whatever you are doing and see you, I guess.'    
  
'Yeah, thank you, good luck for you too!' Suga was already running down the street when he shouted back at Daichi. And in the next moment, he was already gone. 

  
  
  


Daichi looked at his phone where the picture was still lighting up on the phone screen and added a new contact. He rushed home, hoping still to get at least something productive done for today. He almost forgot to get in a shop, but his phone was buzzing away with messages from Kuroo, so he just ran into one somewhere on the opposite side of the road, picked up some crisps, cola and some sandwich for himself; besides what he had in the cafe, he really didn’t have anything, and wasn’t too inspired to cook when he got home.

Daichi threw the bag of crisps at Kuroo, who lazily watched TV in their common hall place, put cola just a bit more carefully to his side.   
  
'And where did you hide from me, mister? I was worried sick!’ Kuroo dramatically put his hand on his forehead and fell into the couch, sitting back normally only to open crisps. 

'I was actually trying to be productive.'   
  
'Did you actually manage?' Kuroo crunched on crisps, looked at Daichi, and then came back to his own show. 

'Maybe not that much.'    
  
'I see, I see. Anyways.' Kuroo managed to completely turn to Daichi now, which usually means something important 'Kenma should come here for a bit. I hope you don’t mind.'   
  
'As long as you don’t make too much noise. And for fucks sake please don’t turn the volume all the way up after midnight ESPECIALLY if playing Five Nights at Freddy’s. '   
  
'Deal. Great. Thanks, bro!'   
  


'Yeah, yeah, I know. Now I’m gonna need my space thank you.' 

'Aha.' Kuroo completely went back into watching his show and probably wouldn’t have noticed even if Daichi nuked a bomb in there. 

Daichi finally, for the first time in a day, entered his room and had some almost silence, but already good enough. 

Just collapsing on his bed, he was grateful that he always put a protective and very soft blanket on it, just because it meant he could plop in a soft-soft bed without thinking that he would need to sleep in dirty sheets. 

***

**Messages** :   
To Sugawara:   
  


**Daichi** : (19:36)

Hi, it’s me. We talked today after the cafe. 

**Sugawara** : (19:39)

Yeah I think I would like this sentence to be just a biiiit more vague :D    
  


Sorry, sorry. Thank you for writing to me tho! 

**Daichi** : (19:42)   
Oh sorry, it’s Daichi. And it’s alright. What should we do and when/where should we meet up?   
  
**Sugawara** : (19:45)

You know the park near the S university building? The one with the lake and quite a bit of actual forest? 

**Daichi** : (19:46)    
Yep

**Sugawara** : (19:49)   
Let’s meet there near the angel fountain at like 11-12, if it’s alright with you 

Ah

Also

Two very important things…

**Daichi** : (19:52)   
Go on?   
  
**Sugawara** : (19:55)   
Right, so

Would you be okay with meeting my parents? Because, you know, if they wouldn’t know how you look we wouldn’t be able to play convincing dates. You don’t have to do much, we can just come to my place and they will see you once, maybe explain to you what’s what, and after we can just hang out in my room, or go somewhere again. 

**Daichi** : (19:57)   
Seems to be alright by me, I don’t think it should be a problem. They sound like reasonable people. 

**Sugawara** : (19:58)

Yeah, they are.

Another thing is,,,

Right,,,

**Daichi** : (19:59)   
?

**Sugawara** : (20:03)

Well, 

The wedding is in like two days, so you might need to see them tomorrow I’m really very sorry for rushing you so much

**Daichi** : (20:04)  
Well, we have what we have  
  
I think I can deal with it

**Sugawara** : (20:05)

Are you sure about this? You don’t need to if it would trouble you too much.

**Daichi** : (20:08)

It’s alright. It’s not like it didn’t expect something like this from you, it’s okay. I think we just should not fall in love with each other, or it might get more complicated :D 

**Sugawara** : (20:09)

Yeah, that might be a problem :D 

Thank you so so much tho! I don’t know what I would do without you! 

**Daichi** : (20:15)   
It’s alright, I didn’t do anything yet

In any case, tomorrow, at 11-ish, near the angel fountain?   
  
**Sugawara** : (20:18)   
Yep! I think we would walk and talk a bit, and at some point later my parents would pick us up to my place, and I will show you a bit around and you will actually get at least to see each other. 

**Daichi** : (20:19)

Alright. 

What should I wear tho?    
  
**Sugawara** : (20:23)   
:D   
  


Well, tomorrow you can just have whatever, my parents don’t really mind, as long as it’s not something child traumatic because I have a small sis. 

For the wedding

Egh

I think anything formal-ish will do. 

I think I will be wearing jeans myself, so it’s fine. Most of the people just don’t care 

**Daichi** : (20:25)   
Understood. Thank you.

See you tomorrow then?    
  
**Sugawara** : (20:26)   
See you and good night! You are my saviour <3 

**Daichi** : (20:27)   
Good night

  
  
  


With that being said, Daichi took out some presentable stuff that he still had in his wardrobe, set a second alarm for 9, went to shower and then to sleep. The holidays were promising to be interesting. 


	3. "How I met your parents and for the first time really met you"

Daichi wasn’t sure if he regretted wearing just jeans with a mostly decent white t-shirt and checkered blue shirt atop. It seemed like meeting the parents of your fake-boyfriend in this outfit wasn’t exactly ideal, but it was what he, as an independent university student, had managed to find. 

Suga ran out somewhere from the corner out of the trees, somehow still holding two cups, and Daichi just thought that at this point there is no time anymore to worry about this kind of thing, after all, he was not going to come back home to change in a situation like that; he was going to a person’s house, a boy’s house, to pretend to be his boyfriend for tomorrow’s wedding of his relatives when they properly exchanged numbers only yesterday. He had no idea why he agreed to it, but he did nonetheless, and backing out was too late already, huh?

'Sorry for keeping you waiting. For some reason, they wanted me this morning. ' Suga gave Daichi the cup. 'Fancy this? It’s hot chocolate, with some milk and hazelnut.' 

Daichi took a sip and raised an eyebrow. 

Suga just shrugged. 'I figured you might like it. You usually take hot chocolate, and I thought it would just be a nice addition to that.'    
  
'Hazelnut?'    
  


'Ah, it usually adds the taste. And I know you are not allergic, we literally had a discussion about it, and yes, I remembered. It is not that difficult when our allergies are the same.' 

'You say it like we have a book of allergies.'   
  
'A lack of allergies can be in common too!'   


Daichi laughed. It promised to be a fun day. 

They walked around the trees, the fountain still echoed somewhere in the distance, even squirrels bypassing sometimes, and very few people. 

'What drink do you have, by the way? I never knew what you like.' Daichi asked after a bit of them walking together, when they walked long enough not to hear the fountain, in already some kind of alley of trees of all sorts. 

Suga just gave his drink to Daichi.    
  
'Try it.'   
  
Daichi put the cup closer to his face, wanting maybe not to try to dig into it straight away, but just smelling it a bit, and yeah, normal coffee. When he tried to sip it was difficult not to cough it out immediately, it was so bitter and tingled on the tongue just a bit. Daichi looked at Suga in pure shock. 

'What? I like dark coffee. It is nice to add some alcohol to it sometimes. Doesn’t really make you drunk, just tingles a bit and adds quite good texture, I think.' he took his drink back. 

'Wow. I wasn’t really expecting you to like coffee this dark. It kinda seemed like you are more of, I don’t know? A creamy person, like more cappuccino, or like white chocolate, and something like that, you know?'

'Appearances can be deceptive, you know? Like, I wouldn’t know that you like hot chocolate at first glance. When you first came in you had a look of ‘I can and will commit murder and am extremely dangerous so don’t anger me’ I was so prepared to just pump a whole cup of espresso, but you asked not for it and trust me, I needed to consciously make myself Not pump espresso while making your drink. But, as I figured out later knowing you, you are just a soft bun who often suffers because of yet another thing your friends dragged you in. I included, since recently. Ah, what a time.' Suga dreamily looked up. 'Not gonna lie, I do like hot white chocolate though.'   
  


'Wait, what? I looked scary when I first came in? I never thought it would be this way, sorry. And there is nothing bad in liking hot chocolate, there are enough bitterness and difficulties in my life even without it, and I just want to have something nice and sweet. If anything I should be the most surprised here, your hair literally looks like cotton candy and you look like a fairy and one would just expect you to do and be everything sweet and sugary.' 

Daichi exclaimed and silenced himself, realising what he said and hoping it wouldn’t be too much. Suga laughed, looking at Daichi, and carried on walking. 

'Maybe yeah, but then, I guess you would need to add something dark to something light for it to fully work out. Like yin and yang, you know? You can't have dark without light, nor can you have light without dark, and there is always one inside the other. I don’t know, maybe I like coffee this dark to balance it out.' 

'Does it mean that I am a darkness and I need sweetness, like hot chocolate, to bring light into myself? Maybe then you are the light side and we need to defeat each, for some kind of even greater power, so everything will finally be settled, I don’t even know.' 

  
'What! You serve the power of darkness! I shall eliminate you with this imaginary blade of mine!' Suga threw the already empty cup in the bin in the way it flew just near the Daichi. 'We are breaking up, how was I blind to this before.' 

'Ah, how my destiny is unfair to me, I was in a fake relationship for less than a day and now my fake boyfriend breaks up with me. 'Daichi looked up and gave a fake exhale, then standing in a fighting position and looking at Suga. 'I shall avenge my honour and my pride of the dark side!' Daichi threw the cup too, completely missing the bin, and shyly bending down to get it and properly put it in there under Suga’s bending down from laughter. 'Don’t judge I was trying.' 

'It’s alright, it’s alright, not everyone is meant to serve for the greater good. Maybe getting some points to level up your dexterity will help tho.' Suga patted Daichi on the shoulder while still laughing. 'Ah although, to get experience points you might need to get more experience.'   
  


Suga stopped laughing and made a serious face like he was in deep thought about something very important. He put his hand to his face, looking up and to the sides. He slowly approached Daichi with a dead expression on his face. 

'My condolences, you can’t level up.' ... - and started laughing again. 

'Mattaku *, I thought something happened!' 

'Aww, come on, it is funny.'

Daichi shook his head and frowned on Suga, looking down, without smiling nor breaking eye contact. 

'Yeah, it is.' he smiled again. 'By the way, would you like some cotton candy?'   
  


'That was scary. Yeah, your scary face is definitely not something I want to encounter on a regular basis. And sure! I think my body needs something sweet after all that darkness.' 

'You are just being mean to me. '

They carried on talking to the small shop that Daichi spotted just a bit ago. He bought some water and two cotton candies on sticks, blueberry and coconut one. 

'Here you go, as a return from the coffee. I thought you might want to have something to lighten up.' Daichi gave Suga the white candy. 

'Ah, thank you. Itadakimasu.' Suga opened his candy, putting the wrapper in the bin, and bit into it with a relaxed and happy expression. 'Can I try yours? Pleeease?'   
  


Daichi, who barely just opened his candy, looked at Suga in mild confusion and gave him his candy. 

'Have you never tried blueberry cotton candy?' he asked, seeing how Suga carefully bit into his, just tasting it on the tongue. 

'Not really, to be honest. Thank you. ' Suga gave the candy back. 'My parents are not fans of those things, and they try not to have too many sweets around so my little sis wouldn’t have too much. Right now I don’t even know why. I guess I just stuck with this in uni too.'

'Really? Oh wow. For some reason, I thought you would be almost like an expert in this kind of thing. ' Daichi took a bite of cotton candy himself. 'Well, I guess you have a lot of things to discover. I bet there will be quite a lot of what you would like.'

'Yeah, I think so. This is honestly so good, I didn't think I would enjoy flavoured cotton candy as much, though it is basically just flavoured sugar.' 

'I know, but so what? Doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it.'

'True. It is nice.'

A strong blow of wind moved Daichi’s hair in his eyes, unable to reach further down his face. Out of the alleys, the leaves no longer blocked it, nor sunlight, which was more prominent here, and it was much warmer under it too. Trying not to get too far from the main site of the park, they turned to the little decorative bridge which went over a river of tiny pink, and white, and red roses. Chewing on cotton sugar really made them thirsty, and Daichi was so grateful that he bought water.    
  
'I didn’t know you have a sister, by the way.' Daichi passed Suga water. 

'Sorry for not telling, I probably should have. She is like, four, and is a very energetic kid. Like, seriously, you might think there should be a limit to human stamina, and then you look at her going around for a couple of hours and you start doubting it. And very next moment the only thing you know is that she fell asleep in the most awkward place and pose possible and yet it is alright! 'Suga sipped the water Daichi gave him, then returned the bottle, ‘somehow.'

'She sounds really fun. For some reason, this is approximately how I imagined you behaved when you were small.' 

'Oh, no. As far as my mum told me, I was rather a quiet kid. Like, do what you are told, and barely get into any trouble. Of course, I did say sometimes quite a lot of weird stuff, like, I don’t know, I think I accidentally started swearing before I knew any swear words, just because I couldn't pronounce them properly, and we quite commonly went with my mum to the river to ‘feed f!cks’, or to the big ‘f!ck_toy-ry’ where my dad worked.' 

'I am not sure what was more fun for your parents then, you or your sister.' 

'Oh yeah. The real fun started when I became older though. Ah, my parents still sometimes try to hide scissors from me and developed a strong rule of No_Fireworks_In_The_House. I am not sure they entirely forgave me, but I can understand them. '

'You sure were a fun little kid, although not sure your parents share that opinion with me.' 

'Yeaaah, maybe. They still do love me, and now since I am in uni, they even say that they miss me and the stuff I did. It is fun when my remind me of some stupid things I did as a kid, and sends some embarrassing pictures in our family group chat. I know they all knew about it before, but still! My mum just loves bringing up something childish and embarrassing all of the time. ' Suga put his hands behind his neck, squinting in the memory, then looked back at Daichi ' Hey, what about you, by the way? You never told me anything about your family.'

'Really? Oh yeah, you are right, sorry sorry.' Daichi rubbed his head. 'Well, I don’t think I have too much to say. I am the only child, and my parents were quite strict, and not strict at the same time, you know? Like, I knew I could do anything I wanted, but at the same time, I didn’t really want to do much. Or that, for example, I was never really forced to study, but I knew that I mustn’t drop below a certain grade, stuff like that. I remember we always had family dinner, and then we all would be off doing our own stuff.' 

'Huh. It doesn’t sound like too much fun.'

'Yeah, probably doesn’t. But it was, it really was. Like, we regularly got to picnics with my parents and went to parks, museums, and a lot of places. They always taught me to be careful with what I do, because all actions have consequences and stuff like that. I know, maybe not the most fun thing to do as a child, but I really liked it. I tried not to get in trouble, it wasn't too interesting. I did sometimes though. Like when we played snowballs with my classmates if I would randomly throw it and it would always land on one person’s head, although I never intended to, and so he got tired of it, and just tried starting a fight, but like, not full fist one, just yeah. I tried to elbow him out of the way, one of the teachers saw that. Well, apparently it looked like something bad because we both got scolded and it actually went to calling parents, but, thankfully, I was quite calm about it and didn’t punish me much, which I was really happy about. ' 

'So, you are saying that one of the only very rare instances you got in trouble was because, essentially, you were...' Suga looked directly at Daichi in the eyes. '...playing with balls? '

'Oh no, oh no, why do you have to phrase it like that, I am not some kind of weird pervert, come on!' 

_ 'You had it coming _ ' Suga clapped ‘tu dun’ on his knees. ' _ You had it coming. I betcha you would have done the same _ .' 

'Oh my god' Daichi laughed, throwing his head up, he wasn’t sure if it was from desperation or he already managed to find this song genuinely funny in this context. 'It's only 2 pm and you already made at least 5 derpy jokes like this!'    
  
'Wait, it’s 2 already? Oh shugar!' Suga grabbed Daichi by the sleeve and just pulled him somewhere deeper in the alleys of trees. 'Run! I was supposed to meet my parents like half an hour ago, oh no. I sure hope they will forgive me.'    
  
'What?'    
  
'We agreed to meet with my parents, so you would know what my family looks like before the wedding. And we were supposed to drive to mine half an hour ago I completely forgot! ' Suga was panting and shouting and still dragging Daichi so he couldn’t even respond properly.

'Yes, yeah?'   
  
'AAH! In any case, my mum’s is Yasuki Sugawara and my dad is Tatsumi Sugawara. My little sis is called Haruko, but you might as well ask that from her, she likes to talk and it might help to get her going. You shouldn’t need to talk to anybody at the wedding, but if anything, aunt Susan has the 'call manager' hairstyle and always wears an ugly-ass green brochure on celebrations, so you will recognise her. '

'Alright!'    
  
'Aha!' Suga made a sharp turn from the path in-between trees to the main road. 'They are here!' 

As soon as Suga was near enough to the car he almost jumped down and bowed, still struggling to breathe from the round of running and talking. 

'Sorry for being late!' 

As if on queue, the windows of the car rolled down, and Daichi saw a very concerned woman’s face. 

'Oh gosh, are you two alright? Breathe, calm down. Sit in the car and rest, I think we could discuss everything else in there. Don’t worry about timing, we just recently arrived too, the road was busy and we needed to get some more things done at work since we are going to be missing tomorrow.' 

Daichi awkwardly stood nearby, panting, not sure what to say or do while Suga was opening the door. He then let Daichi in and sat, still breathing heavily, and not really properly talking or responding to anything, which made Daichi hope that he wouldn’t be questioned. 

'You must be Daichi, right? Koushi told us. Thank you for agreeing to this weird idea, we know that it is a lot to ask. But for goodness sake, Susan is a lot to take in too, ah, I just really don’t want to hear her for another 3 hours about whatever she is going to complain about next.' 

'Ah, it’s alright, I guess.' Daichi mumbled, only now finally catching his breath, looking at Suga not sure of the situation. 

'Psst,' Suga pulled Daichi closer to him so only he could hear. 'I told them that you are going to pretend to be my boyfriend, they know that we are not really dating and they know that you don’t know too much about me or them either, it’s alright.' 

Daichi looked at Suga in confusion, clearly understanding what he said and what should happen, in theory, but clearly not understanding the situation. 

'We need my sister to see you, and the pure little idiot she is, she can’t lie for the sake of it, and so just to make sure it doesn’t all die in flames, we go to my house. I guess for the sake of you seeing where I live too, and so we could discuss a backup plan if something goes wrong, though there shouldn’t be anything too bad, alright? ' Suga still whispered to Daichi. 'Don’t worry about it. If you ever feel uncomfortable, just text me and we can get back asap. Other than that, my parents will either get you back here, or we could order you a taxi if you would like to.' 

'Alright, thank you.' 

'Ah, please, don’t worry about anything. We are not harmful people. We don’t mind, as long as you are comfortable pretending to be our son’s date.' Yasuki spoke, probably spotting Daichi’s still slightly concerned expression.' 

'Thank you. It is alright, we’ve known each other for a bit, although not much out of his working hours. I owed him and right now I can just return the favour, I guess.'   
  
'Is that so? Okay then. Would you be alright going to our house? I know, it could be intimidating, since we don’t know each for too long, still?'   
  
'It's alright, ma’am, thank you. I don’t mind, as long as you don’t mind strangers in your house.'

  
'Aright.' Daichi heard the sound of the engine starting again, and they slowly went out of the car park ahead to the road. 'You look like a reliable enough person. And if anything, I trust our Koushi’s sense in people. He might be bad at everything else, but so far he managed to find only either good friends or people who are generally not bad. Do you know how sometimes people say that dogs can sense bad people? He is like that too. When he was a child one of his dad’s colleagues sometimes came to our house for business discussions, and little Koushi always hid from him, and whenever I asked him about this, he just told me that that person had a bad feeling about it’. Remember?'   
  


'Ah yes, the proudest moment in my life. And to think that my greatest achievement was made when I was only 3? Truly inspirational.' Suga said partially with sarcasm and smirt, knowing fully well that it would go there. He turned to Daichi to whisper 'Sorry, she loves this story a lot. It did save us from a lot of trouble and bad things back then, and they like to say how I saved them before I even knew what I did.'

'You are much more than that and you know it, and we know it too. Anyways, as we figured out, later on, that coworker was quite a thief and was doing some shady business. Apparently, just like that, he managed to target some other people and they had lost almost everything they had. And it’s not the only time that happened! Although, maybe to different extents, since these kinds of stories repeated, I just learned to trust this child with people. Sometimes he helped me to get rid of very toxic people very early on, so I am quite happy with that.' 

Daichi just sat there and listened to this grown-up female version of Suga, not sure what to reply, or even if he should, just happy listening to whatever she, mainly, was talking about, rarely asking Suga’s dad something, who was rather a careful driver and didn’t talk much at all. Sometimes Suga tried to interrupt his mum, especially when the stories got too much about him to his liking, but still, it was fun. In this road trip peaceful atmosphere, filled with simple chattering, out of the town views, and some kind of quiet radio music, it felt calming, and like he was already part of this family, although the actual trip didn’t last for more than half an hour. 

'Kids develop and grow very differently, Koushi. You know how small ones gradually learn everything, like eating, talking, and everything like that? Well, say, for you that wasn't good enough. When you were small and was supposed to be starting progressing in everything, when we tried to teach you to walk, you just stood up and went to me. After for some reason you decided that you didn't want to so you just spidered away somewhere. I was in such shock from him being able to walk and deciding I’m not good enough to crawl to, I didn’t react immediately. And after I had fun searching for you, because you managed to hide somewhere. It really took me almost an hour, and I only ever managed to find because you started crying that he was hungry. '

'I mean, that happens?'    
  


'It does, but it did happen often with you too. Not all kids hide in a pillowcase first thing after they walk. Like, we had big pillows on the sofa, and you, being a tiny speedster you were, just hid in one of those and fell asleep! I have no idea how you managed to get there. Like, come on! Not a single year of age and already managed almost to get me all grey-haired. What a child.' 

'I feel like there is a whole history of events like this which you keep writing somewhere because I never hear about them. Well, besides now. Why now???’ 

'It’s only to try to make you look like a more believable couple. There always should be some awkward stories between people, especially those who are dating, and friends. And I don’t think you two would just come back to being strangers after all of that, huh?' Suga’s mum looked at them through the car mirror, her expression being so confident and you just knew that she was right, and everything she was saying and would be, is. 'Oh, we arrived. Don’t forget your stuff in the car, because you might not be able to get it until we drive again.'

Suga, who for the whole road looked like he was tired and happy at the same time, stuck his hands up, also accidentally hitting the roof, and got out of the car, letting the Daichi out too.

'Yosh! Now that we are here, let’s go in. I will quickly show you around and then we can discuss the details, alright?'   
  
'Sounds good enough.' Daichi followed Suga out of the car and to the front door but still looked back at Suga’s parents.

'Ah, don’t worry. They just need to park the car, and they would rather we don’t disturb them.'

Daichi nodded as they went in when Suga unlocked the door. They took off the shoes, leaving it in the  genkan** , adding to the collection that was already there: trainers, quite a lot of office style shoes, some sandals, and a lot of really bright coloured, but very tiny shoes. They entered the main part of the building. 

'Our house isn’t giant or anything like that, but it's quite comfortable. There is our kitchen, as well as a dining place, and just an area we sit around.' Suga pointed to the left, smallish room where all Daichi managed to see was a  kotatsu*** 'We will come back to it later, so you can have a better look. There is a toilet. Upstairs are mine, my sisters, and our parent’s room and bathroom. Parents might be outside for a while so I offer to hide from my sister upstairs for now. Come on, come on.'   
  
They climbed upstairs by the spiralling stairs, first room with wide opened doors through which Daichi saw a small toilet, shower place and small bath, all of which were in frog theme, small frogs drawings on the walls, curtains with frogs, and even the toothbrush holder was like a frog. 

'Those are my parents and my sis room. I offer we don’t go in there, because I have no idea where my sister is and trust me, finding her before dinner might just be, er, complicating the situation. ' 

'Err, alright? What would she do?'    
  
'I am not sure! I am not sure I want to find out. I just know that she is like me right now, but child, and that’s enough for me to not let her to such delicate business' Suga squinted and opened the door to his own room, which was rather empty, though there were still some posters here and there, and some empty spaces which were obviously occupied by some kind of pictures, or other posters before. 

'She seems like a fun sister to have. Taking that into account, it would seem like you two would get along rather well.' 

'No, she is a tiny monster.' Suga flopped on his bed, tapping on the spot somewhere nearby. 'Take a seat while parents are busy with the car, relax.' 

'Why a monster thought?' Daichi sat somewhere on the bed too, deciding not to lean against the wall like Suga did and just watching instead. 'Come to think of it, why did you ask me to pretend to be your date?' 

'Oh, she reminds me too much of myself. And you, well, I don't really know myself. Like, you were there, and you wanted to give me back a favour, and I asked you for a huge one, so yeah.' 

'I mean, it's alright, I guess. I was just wondering why did you choose a person you barely know as opposed to a friend, or, like, get an actual date on tinder or something like that?' 

'With my friends, well. Asahi and Noya are dating, and although they are both lovely, I don't think either of them could pretend well enough. Noya would probably accidentally set everything on fire and Asahi would feel very uncomfortable saying that he can’t betray Noya like that. Others, I don't know, they didn't seem like friends you could ask that. Like, I mean, you neither, but at that point I was desperate and you just said something which could help, I guess? I asked some of them and they declined and others I know too little about to trust. About really dating. I, well, I' Suga looked down on his hands, they seemed to have gained their own and were picking anything they could. 

'Hey, it’s alright, you don't have to say to me.' Daichi carefully put his hand on Suga's back and rubbed it. 

'Don't worry, it's nothing that bad, it's just. Like, my mum told you that I am good with people, but that's not always true, and so, I just happened to like a bad one, it happens. But now I am out of it, and I just wasn't sure I am ready for anything yet. That's that.' Suga looked at Daichi and forced a smile. 'Oh, I think parents are finally coming. Let's go down?'

Daichi looked at Suga and gave a nod, gently smiling, after standing up and followed Suga downstairs, closing the door behind him. 

'Nii-saan, you're home! I haven't seen you!' Something small rushed from the kitchen and slammed into Suga the moment they were downstairs and it took Daichi a moment to realise that this flop of colours and white hair was a child, Suga's sister, to be precise. 

'Haruko, you should be careful I could have fallen.' Suga stepped back, and petted her head, smiling. 

'Nii-saan, Ni-saaan. Is this your boyfriend?'' She rubbed her head on Suga’s leg, and then she turned her head to Daichi. 

'Yes, Haru. He is my boyfriend. His name is Daichi.' 

'Is he really your boyfriend?' 

'Yes, he really is.' 

Haruko frowned and bounced back some distance away from the boys.

'I don’t believe you! Prove it! Kiss!' 

Suga and Daichi exchanged scared stares, somewhere in the corridor the door opened. 

'Haruko! Leave them alone!' Suga’s mum took off her shoes and hurried to the small girl. 

'Pleease! You surely already did it! Girl from my class told me that all couples do it!' 

Haruko looked at them almost pleadingly, so excited and anticipating it as if it were a miracle when her mum finally came up and took her by hand to the kitchen. She just turned her head to them again, looking like she is about to cry. Suga turned to Daichi, clenching and unclenching his fists, frowning, almost like he was going to cry himself, and looking so guilty. Not completely aware of what he was doing, Daichi pulled Suga closed by his sleeve, and, just briefly, kissed him. 

Haru, who was pulling her head as far out of the door as she could, laughed, and ran to her mother, smashing into her legs with hugging, and then excitedly running to the entrance to greet her father. 

Suga gave a slight nod to Daichi and joined his mum in preparations. 

'We are almost ready, just waiting for Tatsumi to come, I am just gonna put water for boiling,' Mrs Sugawara was facing Daichi, and after she went to the corridor. Daichi could still hear the ‘Haruko, go to your room and wait up a bit, we are gonna prepare for lunch.’ ‘Will Daichi-san eat with us!’ ‘We’ll ask him later, okay? Now go back to your room.’

'Hey, don’t worry about it, really. We just mainly need to tell you who you should try to avoid at all cost, and what to do if you can’t. And since they can question us separately, we all need to tell ‘the same story’, you know?' Suga patted Daichi on the shoulder, looking in his face with such softness it would calm anybody down.

'Yeah, this is pretty much it, don’t stress about it. And now, since you are here and Haruko saw you, we could backup, if anything.' Sugawara’s dad entered the room, followed by Yasuki Sugawara. 'Let’s sit, shall we?' 

They all gathered around the kotatsu, Suga’s parents sitting at one corner, while Suga and Daichi sat at the other, though some distance from each other. 

When Suga offered and brought everyone a cup of tea, Tatsumi Sugawara started to talk about his family; how they were seriously very connected and, without going into details, mentioned that the opinion and thoughts of every family member mattered. If there were strong arguments or causes for it, the whole family could pressure the person to apologise. He couldn’t gather his words after saying that and Yasuki patted him and took over the conversation, explaining that ever since Koushi’s aunt married that American, she seemed to have lost any mindfulness and respect for other people. Suga’s mother was furious at her Tatsumi’s sister, 'She even changed her name to Susan! Why I would never understand, but it’s alright. Recently most of the part of the family have either distanced themselves from her or managed to get her not to annoy them, so now she is onto us. We didn’t really plan on doing much but ignoring her. She mainly started nagging to us how Koushi is already 22 and still doesn’t have a girlfriend, that he should have already, and kids soon, time is ticking, everything like that. Just thinking about it makes me want to skip the wedding altogether, but we knew we couldn't betray her daughter so much because she was always so nice to us. We don’t mind not having our son date anyone, we respect his views and choices. But him having a boyfriend would shut Susan’s close-minded mouth for a while, and there is a chance she wouldn’t destroy the wedding for her own daughter, whom she also left in here as soon as she found that American.’

Daichi listened carefully and the details of it were not nice, but he now understood more why they wanted to have this so much, and why they were so eager to even have a rather unknown person in the house. The family talked about how to identify Susan and created a tale about how he and Suga met a couple of months ago in the park while walking dogs, and also mentioned another woman that he would need to avoid having a conversation with, a few more details, and that was it. The whole conversation didn’t feel too long or forced. Whilst they were sitting, talking and drinking tea, their food finished cooking. The whole situation brought back a memory to Daichi: it was almost like when he was at his own parents’ house, discussing his move to a different town to study a long long time ago. 

  
  


'Daichi-san, would you stay with us for dinner? It’s been a long day, and I am sure you are hungry, so I would like to offer you a meal, as a small payoff for your favour. Of course, if you are busy, we are not going to force you. What do you think?' 

'Ni-saaan’s boyfriend, please stay, please stay! I wanna talk with you more!' Haruko clung to Daichi’s jeans, looking up on him with puppy eyes. 'Pleeease, please, pleeease, Daichi-san, pleeeease!' 

'Haru! You shouldn’t pester the guest like that, it’s ill-mannered.' Yasuki stood up, aiming to deplaster Haruko from him

'It’s alright, don’t worry.' Daichi smiled and paused, looking at Haruko in deep thought and contemplating if it would be better to leave or stay taking into account the trip back' I reckon I could stay, if I wouldn’t trouble you too much, of course.’ He paused to smile at Haruko, ‘I wouldn't like to upset her like that.' 

'Oh, of course, you are not troubling us. Just don’t force yourself to stay just because this little child is throwing a comedy here.' 

'Don’t worry about it, Sugawara-san, I don’t mind. Plus, how can I say no to this eyes.' he looked down at Haru, who was still clinging and patted her head. 

'Alright then, if it doesn’t bother you too much.' 

The whole family went around to get the dinner, Yasuki handling the just cooked stuff, Tatsumi taking out and setting plates and cutlery and Suga handling the rice and putting it into 5 small bowls for each member. Hatsuko tried to neatly organise the cutlery and tissues on a table and it was obvious she wanted to be as much help as she could. Daichi offered and helped Suga with putting rice bowls on the table under instructions of Haru of where everyone sat. When all was set and done, the family, including Daichi, sat on the table and after the  'itadakimasu'****  they dug in. 

Miso soup with rice, pork cutlets, omelette, spicy tofu, some vegetables, things like wasabi (which, at this point, Daichi wasn’t surprised to see Suga take a lot of) and some other small things. 

Despite his worries, the dining wasn’t awkward, nor forced, and having just a dinner with small talks and passing the food from the main holders around, and eating felt really nice. Having dinner in a family circle definitely felt like, well, family. In somehow they managed to get from talking about the weather and how their days were so far to the universe and the theories of its creation and theories of parallel universes, to the psychology of people on how they react to different circumstances and how it can be different both with maturity and development and going back to relationships and bonding.

After the dinner, they agreed and Suga’s parents called a taxi for Daichi and for Suga to come back to their accommodations, so they could safely collect them and go to the event. When everybody was cleaning the table and Sawamura stood somewhere away not knowing what to do, Haruko ran to him and clung to his leg, but looking down, and he had a feeling she was going to cry. Daichi squatted to ask her what’s wrong and, unnoticed to everyone else because of the sounds of dishes and water, she quietly asked him to treat Suga well so he wouldn’t cry and lock in his room again. 

…

The taxi took them back to the park. It wasn’t yet dark, but already getting late, and so they said their ‘goodbye’ and ‘see you later’, Suga once again apologized for the inconvenience and the amount of information he was loaded in today, and each went to their place. Daichi even managed to get into a 24-hour shop to get some snacks for him and Kuroo, who, he was sure, would either play with Kenma or sleep before arriving home.

  
  


**Daichi** : (18:40)

It was nice meeting your family :) 

**Suga** : (18:42)   
I’m glad. We talked a lot and were there a lot, but I hope it was not too much for you 

My family is special in the way we treat people...

**Daichi** : (18:44)

Don’t mind it, it just feels like family and it wasn't too bad either, I think

I was a bit worried at the start though

**Suga** : (18:47)

I’m glad

And I'm sorry it was stressful, but my family is super cool so don't worry

I'm pretty sure they wouldn’t even mind if we were really dating :D

**Daichi** : (18:48)

They do seem like a really chill people, I’m glad you have them

  
  


**Suga** : (18:52)

Thank you, me too

…………………….

Preparing for tomorrow and not wanting to look bad, Daichi took a shower. The thoughts, as usual, came to him in the usual ways, analysing and over-analyzing what he did, what had happened, and the words spoken. He kept on thinking about how Suga’s father was worried about the situation, how they, in general, treated him like they knew him, although in a way he was just a stranger, and what Haruko has said to him. 

He didn’t really know them, nor did they him, but while putting on his pyjamas and choosing clothes for tomorrow, Daichi realised that he had never really felt that comfortable around people for a really long time. 

……………………………...

**Daichi** : (21:29)

You know, and I don’t know if I should be telling this but, the reason why I haven’t dated since high school was because my relationship then was very messed up. It took me a very long time to just start recovering from it, I thought I was going mad, and that there was everything wrong with me. Ever since I was so scared to go back to that place that I never really truly committed to a relationship or people in general. Kuroo is more like my flatmate, and in general a very outgoing person, it is kinda difficult not to befriend him at least a bit. But other than that, all my relationships with people are rather unstable, and mostly on the level of 'acquaintance', as it was with you. Well, I guess we no longer are just that, I don’t think it is possible at this point, like your mum said. 

**Daichi** : (21:34)

I got off-topic, but

You know, even after a horrible relationship, it is still possible to recover, be healthy, find a good friend, friends, even a date. It might be more difficult, but you still shouldn’t exclude it from your life completely, you know? 

**Suga** : (21:34)

Hypocrite :D 

**Daichi** : (21:35)   
I know, I know…   
Am guilty 

**Suga** : (21:36)   
But, you know, I know what you mean

I 

You know, there are sometimes people who make you feel so horrible, even if you didn't do anything wrong. 

And like, you know, in my previous relationship, I was so happy when it started. I wanted to do everything to her, and cherish and love her and everything, but she just ignored me most of the time, and everything was more important to her than I was, and if I would ask her why she is like that, she just really well let me know that I am not special in any way and dating her didn’t make me special either. 

She only ever contacted me when she needed something from me, like a favour, or even something sexual, and like, I never got anything and I thought it was alright. 

But, you know, so so many times, I just felt like a toy. 

**Daichi** : (21:43)

Yeah, I know what it feels like. 

My ex seemed only to need me whenever he wanted to recharge or had problems with math. In our ‘dates’ we would just go to each others house, he would ignore me, and however uncomfortable I felt, and would just do his stuff, occasionally calling me for help, and then we would go to bed, do him, and he would wait near the window for his parents to take him away or would play on his phone.

And I know that I should have left earlier, but in the beginning, he was so nice and so soft to me, and he would hug me, and say nice stuff like he actually meant it. It’s just that gradually I became a toy to him too, and that late into the relationship, I just thought that, maybe it's because of the exams and he will change, maybe it's just that I am misreading things. 

Nope. In the end, he blamed me that I didn’t pay enough attention to him. He basically made me decide between my education and family, and him. I couldn’t just leave it all and just have him, so I left. 

It was already after we received the exam results. That day, I told him that it must stop after a month of silence. He blamed me for spoiling his day after trauma after exams.

**Suga** : (21:50)

Wow

What a douche 

I hope he will never find anybody to date again, for the sake of that other person

**Daichi** : (21:52)

Yeah, same goes to your ex

To be honest, come to think of it, I never really told anyone about that

Not that I avoided any conversation about it, there just never were any

Like I said, no really close friends 

**Suga** : (21:54)

Understand 

Me neither, if we are spilling it out

How does it feel though? 

**Daichi** : (21:56)

? 

**Suga** : (21:57)

To confess

How does it feel like to tell that to sb? 

**Daichi** : (21:59)

Its

It's actually quite freeing 

I was never sure if I completely let it out 

Yeah, the second year in uni, not sure about romance in high school 

I guess I am the emotional type and just never truly let it go

What about you? How do you feel?

**Suga** : (22:03)

Yeah, one would never say that you are emotional, tbh :D 

Like, you always seem so collected and mature, and stuff, 

You seem like the type of person who deals really well with breakups because they are so collected :D 

I hope I didn't insult you … 

I am really sorry if I did

and

I feel relieved too

It feels like I can let it go, and not hide from it, I think

**Daichi** : (22:07)

Ah, don't worry, you didn't 

I am surprised, actually 

I always feel like everything is falling apart and that if I don't act cool and collected it will just break and I will be left with nothing and will be nothing too,

I mean, I know it's not true, but it's just, it is difficult 

And im glad you feel better

**Suga** : (22:10)

Yeah, I know what you mean 

Quite often I feel the same too, I just try to joke everything out most of the times

Don't get me wrong, I still like to joke and behave like I am the same age as my sister

It is just more fun and easy this way :D 

In a way you stop treating things as seriously, sometimes, yeah...

  
  


**Daichi** : (22:14)

It's alright 

I do understand what you are saying 

Many times I felt this way 

You know, that time when I crushed in the cafe you worked in when I was running from Kuroo

In the weirdest way possible it felt just good to just run like that and forget about everything else, you just must not get caught 

**Suga** : (22:18)

thank you

it helped

I don't know how or why, but I feel better 

Thank you :)

**Daichi** : (22:20)

I'm glad 

I feel better too, to be honest 

We should go to sleep though 

**Suga** : (22:23)

Yeah, probably :D 

Wedding tomorrow and stuff 

**Daichi** : (22:25)

Yeah 

**Suga** : 

Yeah 

Tomorrow, same place, say, at like 9?

**Daichi** : (22:27)

Alright, then that time that place 

**Suga** : (22:28)

Uhum

Thank you again for agreeing to this 

Goodnight and sweet dreams c: 

**Daichi** : (22:31)

Don't stress it

Goodnight and sweet dreams to you too 

  
  


….

  
  


**Suga** : (6:32) 

DAICHI I AM SO SORRY THEY DECIDED TO MAKE IT TWO DAY EVENT GOSH I AM SO SORRY I WILL UNDERSTAND IF YOU WILL DROP OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mattaku - like "oh god* but actually not weird nor connected to god and something people say  
> **genkan - traditional Japanese entryway to the house, it's like a step up behind which you leave shoes.   
> ***kotatsu - low wooden table with a blanket with some form of heating thing underneath  
> ****itadakimasu - basically "enjoy your meal" 
> 
> This was a really long chapter but I hope you liked it!   
> And humans can sometimes spontaneously do actions of sharing a secret with each other... it does really happen I researched


	4. The Day

**Suga** : (6:32)

DAICHI I AM SO SORRY THEY DECIDED TO MAKE IT TWO DAY EVENT GOSH I AM SO SORRY I WILL UNDERSTAND IF YOU WILL DROP OUT 

  
  


Daichi woke up to the sound of his alarm thirty minutes later, dragged his hand through the warm sheets, orienting through the surroundings instinctively, and struggling to open his eyes. He was surprised to see Suga text him so early (or late?) and decided to reschedule his morning routines a bit for it. Reading through Suga’s text he wasn’t sure what to do, and how to react. One thing is to go for a day event with somebody, even if you don’t know them too much, going two days was… Well, it wasn’t too much different really. And like, though they probably would stay overnight, it should all still be the same gathering-signing-wows-banket stuff, which probably would just be for longer. In either case, he figured, he already had his clothes and in the upcoming weekends, he definitely didn't want to be at home with Kuroo and Kenma, who are very much very loud, especially at night, especially since they got new speakers for computer and now Daichi sometimes felt like he was playing with them every single night, without even entering Kuroo’s room.

**Daichi** : 7:04

What should I bring? 

**Suga** : 7:08

Just change clothes and something to wear before official stuff, like jeans, yesterday stuff will do, everything else is included 

I AM SO SO SORRY THEY INFORMED US JUST NOW, APPARENTLY THEY FORGOT TO TELL US I AM SO SORRY

**Daichi** : (7:10)

Where and when?

**Suga** (7:11) 

SAME PLACE AT 9 MY PARENTS WILL PICK US UP SORRY THANK YOU SO MUCH 

**Daichi** : (7:14) 

It’s alright, dw. It is not much different, tbh, I think, so I will come

And hey you saved me from Kuroo the other day, maybe one day I would need your help again, so we are building favour system here maybe, who knows, who knows 

**Suga** (7:16)   
I have no idea how did you even want us into a mutually beneficial relationship in terms of hiding from bs others might give us bUT I AM VERY GRATEFUL YOU AGREED THANK YOU VERY MUCH 

**Daichi** (7:20)

Not a problem at all

favour pals huh?

**Suga** (7:21)

you do like to make cringy things, don’t you?   
  
Well, I am not here to judge, so thank you, favour pal, and see you later! 

**Daichi** (7:21) 

Well thank you, that was kind of you 

**Suga** (7:24)

Welc 

If there is anything else you need to ask, clarify or anything feel free to text me, I am with my phone on all of the weekdays and weekends, most times of the day, so favs pals system is at your service! 

**Daichi** (7:25)

… are you gonna mock me for this now?

**Suga** : (7:26) 

Nooooo, of course not

Hmm, maybe just for a little bit 

Honestly, love this name, it’s too hilarious not to joke about it sorry 

I will stop you feel too uncomfortable though 

  
  


**Daichi** (7:29)   
It’s alright, don't worry 

See you later then 

  
  


**Suga** (7:30)

Okiiii, thank you, see ya! 

  
  


***

Standing next to the same fountain in the same place but in much neater attire, the familiar worries returned to Daichi: is he the right person, what will happen if something would go wrong and is he even dressed well enough, with all that partially formal attire and a small sports bag containing stuff to change into and toothbrush and toothpaste. 

'Hi, did you long since appeared here?' Suga appeared seemingly out of nowhere, not breathing heavily this time, clearly struggling to form a coherent sentence and just giving up on it in the end. 

'Ah, Suga, morning. I came just recently, so don’t worry. Should we go?'    
  
'Yeah, it's close. Nice clothes, by the way. I didn’t even think those were jeans, they go nicely with this jacket,' Suga commented and led the way to the nearest road near to the fountain.   
  
'Thank you. You look, err, stylish too.' Daichi pointed at Suga’s white shirt with definitely not wedding-style jeans.

'Don’t worry, it's not what I am actually gonna be wearing in the wedding, it is for comfort during riding because my mum starched my stuff and it would just be difficult to sit in it in the car for the next two hours or so.' Suga got to the nearest car that Daichi remembered from the last time and opened the door. 'Welcome in, we are ready to go.' 

The road started easy and without any sort of adventures, they all were talking and playing some word-based games, like what do they see and trying to guess what it is, and all were taking turns. After the games, they randomly rumbled about other things like games or just joked around. Very soon, Haruko fell asleep on Suga’s knees. They all went a little bit quieter and soon went talking just to the other person on their row. Suga comforted Daichi and reassured him that his clothes were good and didn't differ too much from his own, he just needed to see them. After a certain song popped up Suga giggled to himself and he told Daichi how he once wanted to be a professional painter when he was small, and so he splashed the walls in his bedroom with paint and painted something he later didn’t want to remove at all. Daichi in return shared how he used to write things on his walls to motivate himself: different sorts of vocabulary and things to remember on the desk, and struggled to rub off some of those later. They both exchanged some other things they did as they art inspirational projects and showed pictures of it too. They all went silent when the tunnel of trees changed to tunnels of flowers and pavilions and buildings which seemed to have merged with nature.

When they arrived, the older part of the family took the journey to the toilet and properly dressed up in uncomfortably straight, no homo, clothes. Suga’s jeans almost looked like professional clothes, with the exception that they were still jeans and almost tight one’s too. Both Sugawara parents had some sort of professional-casual style too, and little Haruko just had her princess dress and a batman cape she insisted on wearing, although agreed to be without the mask. 

For the most part, they just walked around the parks and places the bride and groom decided to be in, sat and waited both the signing of the documents and in the ceremony to exchange the rings, occasionally talking and giving comments about different stuff when it was loud enough not to be scared to interrupt the silence. Frankly, most of the day was boring and sitting and waiting and Daichi understood why it started so late, at least for them, when he saw some already drunk-ish people and the small discussions they had about the previous night. When everything was said and done they were on the way for the big banquet in the restaurant, and it was the place where everyone finally got food and drinks and games and proper talks. 

The place was big, the toast was loud and the food was delicious. The place seemed almost not able to hold that many people, but still, everyone fitted and had enough food, traditional Japanese style, and American, and many foods Daichi had no idea about. For the first three people to come to the front to the microphone and congratulate the newlywed couple, everybody was still eating and not moving around much, just talking between each other. Soon off, they were full, and more action began. People started standing up, going around, and came with a well-needed bathroom break for many. Some were coming to the front to give the wed their gifts, others made another toast and drank. Already fooded, Haruko fidgeted around and kept on dragging her mother’s blazer. Yasuki got to her level and explained something with the stern look on her face. After listening to her mother carefully, Haru happily ran off to the place with the giant cake and Yasuki smiled looking at the kid happily running to the sweets. Soon that smile faded when a pompous lady with an ugly, giant, mud-green gemstone on her dress approached them.

'Nice to see you at the wedding of my daughter, I am delighted'

Daichi tensed and wasn’t sure if he should do something, but so far Sugawara seemed to be at ease. 

'And nice to see you too, Susan. Congratulations on the marriage of your daughter.' Sugawara’s mum took charge in the situation, preparing all of them for the inevitable. 

'Thank you, I am very proud of her. Of course, she could have made a better choice in her partner, but I’m glad she finally decided to settle. What about you, Koushi? How are you doing in your life? Did you find anybody? Beware, the time goes fast and you might not be able to find anybody proper to have kids if you don’t hurry.'

'Well, he actually has something to…' Yasuki started but was soon interrupted by Susan.

'Did you bring a friend?' Susan turned to Daichi and was now looking intensely on him, almost judging but giving the fakest horrifying smile Sawamura saw 'Oh, it’s so nice, I’m sure he is important to you since you decided to bring him to the wedding of my daughter, but I would rather you bring your girlfriend so you could discuss marriage and relationships with my daughter and maybe your kids and my grandchildren could play together soon too, in that case.' 

'Well, about that.' Suga now went to the front, hoping that at least he wouldn’t get interrupted.

'Yes, yes, I am all ears? Is he, maybe, the brother of your girlfriend and she just went somewhere?' she looked around trying to spot someone who obviously wasn’t there. 

'He is not the brother of my girlfriend, he is my boyfriend' he finally finished his sentence and managed to finish what they tried to say all this time.

The aunt looked again at Daichi in disbelief and disgust. 

'He is right. I am Koushi’s boyfriend and we have been dating for a couple of months now. I am glad to meet you.' Daichi bowed a little from the other side of the table, finding it rather not appropriate to shake hands from this distance. 

Susan quietly retreated somewhere, leaving the family alone and for a while, they just enjoyed their food and drinks and conversation.

In the distance, Daichi saw her disappear somewhere near the chocolate fountain, and the next thing they were thinking about was Suga's little sister coming from the same direction, her face covered in chocolate, and with a very satisfied smile, still holding a small cup with chocolate and aunt Susan following her badly hidden pride on her face. 

Sugawaras and Daichi tensed, feeling that there is something bad brewing and not sure how to take hold of the situation before something goes wrong. 

Mrs Sugawara scolded Haru a little, and this girl profoundly apologised for making such a mess and cleaned her face to the best of her abilities, and her mum helped her to clean the rest she didn't see, after which they happily gave the multifruit juice she loved so much. 

'So you were saying that there is someone your brother loooooves?' 

'Yeah! I saw the person even!! They loooooove each other!'   
  
'Oh really? That’s incredible. And what does the person look like?'   
  
Haruko put her finger to her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows and then looked around and smiled. 

'Like this! Him! The person my brothers loooooves!'   
  
Aunt Susan visibly became redder.

'I’m sure you must be mistaken, maybe she just looks like him, and he is just a friend?'   
  
Haruko frowned again, but deeper.

'No, I'm definitely sure that's him. I even saw them kiss!' 

'Haruko, you shouldn’t be saying this kind of stuff to other people, that's rude! Come here.' Yasuki took Haruko away while Daichi and Suga collectively got red and actively trying to find something on the floor.

'That's outrageous! I will immediately remove you out of this wedding, that is completely unacceptable' Susan stormed away swinging her hands. 

The next time Daichi got closer to the fountain, getting a cup of chocolate for him and for Suga (which of course would share with Haru) he noticed Susan bickering with the guard who just shrugged, and she in full rage went to the centre of the ceremony, passing through Daichi and giving him the most hateful look she could. 

Later on that evening, when everybody was a little quieter outside and loud at the dance floor, the bride came to them and apologised for her mum’s rudeness and wished them to be happy. They thanked her and soon left, as Haru fell asleep and the banquet was replaced by a drunk party.

  
  


***

  
  


'Hey, are you asleep?'   
  
'No, not really', Daichi turned to face Suga, trying to not kick him on accident. Since there wasn't much space nor spare rooms they were put together on the big bed, in the room next to one with Suga’s parents and sister.   
  
'I, I wanted to say thank you. For agreeing to this whole thing and for kissing then. I know you didn’t subscribe to it when we agreed to this, but thank you. Haruko seemed so sad and she never really saw a big couple besides parents and she read so much about people in love and wanted to see love too and in the end, it did save us from the aunt, and I just, you know, I…'    
  
'It’s alright, don't worry about this. I understand, and I guess yeah, it did help in the end. If anything, it wasn’t bad and I had much worse experiences. Both you and your sister had such sad puppy eyes I just couldn’t look at it anymore, and the rest was just an impulse.'

'Thank you.' Suga made a pause, digesting the situation. 'And are you saying that you liked it?' Suga turned to Daichi and was looking straight at his face with a smirk. 

'What? I-.., I am, I am not, why, what? Like I am not saying that you are a bad kisser, and I’m not saying that you are good, for anything I, we, we didn’t even properly kiss and it was just a small peck, and your lips are very soft that is yes, but I…'

'You?' Suga moved closer. 

Now he was back to back to Daichi, their faces so close Daichi could see the light shining from the outside reflecting in Suga’s eyes and it felt like they shined on everything. Daichi didn’t remember seeing Koushi ever that serious and definitely didn’t remember anyone that close to him ever since that guy he dated back in high school. 

Suga giggled in his hand, and brushed Daichi’s hair, moving out. 

'Sorry, sorry, you were so lost for a bit it looked really cute and I just wanted to change the atmosphere, it was a bit too awkward. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea and it's not much better now, but I tried.'

'Yeah, a bit. I feel like you have a talent of getting one level or weird or awkward situation and then turning them more awkward and then somehow it just becomes normal and nobody knows why or how they even felt awkward.'    
  
Suga giggled a bit again. He leaned, removing Daichi’s hair from his face and softly but shortly kissed his forehead, and then smiled again and went back under the covers. 

'Like this?'

'Yeah, like this.' 

'I hope I overawkwarded it to the extent that it is alright now and it wouldn’t feel too bad to go to sleep. And I’m sorry we have to share a bed. With all those guests I'm even surprised they managed to give us a double bed.'   
  


'It’s alright. It’s big enough and I already have experience of being kicked out of my own bed, quite literally, so I don’t think this will be worse than that. Besides, I had a good day. There was a lot of nice food and Haruko seemed really happy too, and I guess it was nice to see your aunt want to cause trouble to you but in the end only causing it for herself.' 

'Thank you. I enjoyed it too. Finally, she will shut up about me getting married and having children aaahhh!! I'm so glad about it, she’s been nagging me for the last two years to the point it was ridiculous.'

'That must be a relief. Now you will have one less problem then.'

'Yeah. Thanks to you. I really appreciate it a lot.'   
  


'No problem really.'   
  


'Uhum.' Suga yawned and tucked himself a bit more in a blanket. 'Wanna go to sleep?'   
  


'Yeah, I feel it's time'   
  


'Okiii. Then goodnight and sweet dreams, Daichi, and thank you again.'

  
  
'Good night and have sweet dreams too. And no problem.'

'Daichi.'   
  


'Mmm?'

  
'Sleep well'.

'And you'. 

  
  



	5. "And Then I Realised I Mis You"

In the morning, as far as it went, the people who actually managed to wake up had the option of a small breakfast. For the last informal part of the ceremony, most of the people weren’t awake, and they at least needed to wake for the newlywed, which all happened with casual chewing of rice with soup. Haruko still slept, and both Suga and Daichi had such tired expressions on their face that the parents only ever talked to them when they asked if they wanted to say sauce or water. When it was soon to be over the people who were already awake went with the bride to the box at the end of the long room. The couple put a lot of money in the unopenable box with writing 'charity' on it, and the guests who wanted did so too as the wedding replaced the formal attire with donations. The Sugawaras did so too. The grand box was given to the representative of the charity foundation and showed both to the wed and the guests where the money was intended to go, which everyone was happy about. 

People, one by one, started waking up and leaving. Because Haruko needed to sleep they left a little later than some other guests, having a chance to properly congratulate and talk to the bride and groom (or ex bride and groom?). Well, Yasuki and Tatsumi mainly did the talking, Daichi and Koushi mainly just giving some comments and listening, or exploring the garden, both being tired since they didn’t sleep much at all. And when the time came and they were on their way too, the bride just gave them a pack with some different foods that were left from yesterday, since they didn’t want to waste it and wouldn’t be able to finish by themselves.

The road back wasn’t long either, and usual chattering and music filled the car, everything was somehow easy and light. Daichi insisted they leave him in the most comfortable place for them, so both he and Suga went out in the same part they were picked up from. Before leaving, the parents gave both of them enough food from the wedding and after goodbyes, they left. Soon after he parted his ways with Suga too, given that it was already getting late and they needed to fridge the food. 

Daichi arrived at his place tired and had time to put food in the fridge before hiding in his room and hoping to deal with Kuroo tomorrow. The last thing he saw was texts from Suga, that he was coming back to his parents' place for a day because he forgot his stuff. They had a small conversation about something Daichi barely could remember and then just fell asleep without a thought. 

***

**Suga** : (12:45)

Ha

You weren’t expecting and I wrote! 

In any case

I am staying with my family rn right 

And it's fine by my family and everything is fun 

And then I see my dear sister who just woke up and her first thing to say was to ask where are you

Not even hello or how am I!!! Where are you!! I swear this child loves you more than me already and I’ve been her brother for like, four years or so now and she doesn't appreciate me enough at all!   
  
**Daichi** : (13:01)   
Taking into account that you don’t remember her age I am not surprised, tbh 

But that is, I must admit, is indeed very mean how dare she not prefer her brother to anyone else 

**Suga** : (13:05)   
And now you are being mean to me!    
  


**Daichi** : (13:06)

Sorry sorry 

But hey, on the bright side, at least we know that she is okay with me and stuff!    
  
**Suga** : (13:07)   
Yeah… 

We don’t really need to play pretend anymore though…

**Daichi** : (13:08)

I know 

It was still fun

**Suga** : (13:10)

Agreed 

Honestly how I wish I could frame my aunt’s expression and just look at it occasionally it's just pure joy 

  
  


**Daichi** : (13:13)

Truly an inspiring feeling 

  
  


***

**Daichi** : (13:50)   
My neighbour can really be an asshole sometimes 

**Suga** : (13:53)

What happened? 

**Daichi** : (14:00)   
Well, besides the fact that they left flat in a mess and I just climbed through piles of stuff and struggle to open my door for solid 5 minutes (really appreciate it thanks, at least they clean up usually)

He came to my room and the first thing he asked was how my secret lover was doing and when did I even manage to get him between me telling him that I didn’t date anyone and today. I then told him I didn’t, he just straight-up ignored me and wiped a fake tear saying how he is proud of me and that he is clearly a great matcher.

Honestly, Kuroo, like that…

**Suga** : (14:03)

I am sorry this is just very funny to me 

Well, I’m glad to hear that not only I will need to listen to stories about a partner and how they want to see my 'boyfriend'

In your case your 'boyfriend'

Which in theory is me 

Yaaaay 

**Daichi** : (14:08)

I get the feeling he is currently trying to get his boyfriend to speculate over who you are and ask him to ask me who was it...

**Suga** : (14:10)

Surely he is not that invasive? 

**Daichi** : (14:11)

…

Yeah unfortunately I was right brb 

**Suga** : (14:12)

Ganbatte * 

  
  


**Daichi** : (14:21)

Yes I am back 

It was his boyfriend, as expected 

And, as expected, a reasonable person, so he just asked if I was dating anyone, played a bit on the phone to waste time here and not be suspicious, and left. Sometimes I’m glad that Kuroo dates him

**Suga** : (14:23)

That’s reassuring 

Knowing Kuroo, I would still suggest that you take measures because I don't think it will be enough for him tbh

**Daichi** : (14:23)

Agreed 

Daichi stood up from his laptop, heading to the kitchen to get some kind of food for today, not being too excited about cooking after so much nice food. He was lucky not to see Kuroo, so he just put some rice in a cooker and while it was on, made himself an omelette with mushrooms. He also remembered about the food from the wedding and so took something out and in a bowl and into the microwave. At some point, Kuroo came there and Daichi already embraced himself in the fear of the worst, but Kuroo just put his hand on Daichi’s shoulder, nodded, and left. 

After almost burning the eggs Daichi caught himself thinking about how he is going to write that to Suga, and complain that his life is now going to indirectly be about him. He turned off the stove and put the omelette in his bowl. He almost burned himself when opening the rice cooked, but it was okay, and so he got some rice too. His thoughts came back to Suga and his sister; will she be okay, and will he even be okay with her sister almost ignoring him as her brother. 

The warmed-up food tasted nice. He chewed the omelette and the pork he had, mixing it with rice and some green tea. Some kind of video was playing on his computer background and things were back to normal. It wasn’t even the feeling of boredom after all that running and happening, but routine, something that would happen otherwise anyway. He sent Suga some cat and owl video, soon after getting a dog and sheep video in return, laughing at some funny moments and just looking at those cutest. 

***

  
  


**Suga** : (16:32)

Oh wow

I think after almost a full day my sister managed to remember me when I was leaving and she suddenly realised she has a brother 

She clung to me and almost cried and murmured something and I swear I almost heart sth along the lines of “not hurt”, but when I asked her again cus I couldn’t hear, she told me to buy her chocolate 

Seriously, my little sister? This much??

I was a good brother, honestly, I think 

**Daichi** : (16:38)

I don’t doubt you

I'm pretty sure she was worried about sth and then decided that it would make you worry more. She is weird, but she cares too, she is tiny to be properly reasonable in all her actions

**Suga** : (16:40)

I know, and I dont blame her 

But still

Chocolate! My entire worthiness is measured by chocolate? I cry

**Daichi** : (16:42)

Yeah, that’s not the happiest thing I feel 

She still loves you, I'm sure of it. How did you get home, by the way? 

**Suga** : (16:45)

Yeah, probably. She is a lovely child :D sometimes 

And I have no problem, thank you! I actually biked, so it was nice, although long a little

But hey, accommodation and freedom! Kinda 

**Daichi** : (16:46)

As much as one can get in the university, huh?   
  
Ah I am still yet to complete the assignment and I swear it’s going to kill me 

**Suga** : (16:49)

Same

I need to do report and trust me things aren’t going well, with the research nor with my dear course-mate colleagues

Honestly, fuck off they are so annoying with their attitude that they are the smartest 

**Daichi** : (16:51)

Tbh, I would agree, but I do try to avoid most of them when I am not in classes 

It’s more difficult with Kuroo, as you can understand…

He is not my direct coursemate, but we have enough shared lectures that I see him from time to time 

**Suga** : (16:52)

Brilliant guy, yeah

I don’t know how one can annoy another person so much so they have a marathon :D 

**Daichi** : (16:52)

Yeaaaah, he can be a pain in the ass when he wants to...

Surprisingly, he wasn’t too much today

I don't know if its the Kenma effect, but other than what I told you he just patted my shoulder with his favourite “I’m a good guy” expression on his face and left

Or maybe I didn’t leave my room too much? I don’t really know and I don’t really want to investigate this story 

I just know that they are in his room with Kenma and that I will be in earplugs tonight. They just don’t know the concept of NOT playing scary games at night at volume way too high for the night

**Suga** : (16:58)

I really feel for you…

Honestly, sucks so much

But hey, maybe you will get enough sleep other time, or anything, who knows :D 

**Daichi** : (17:02)

I really hope so. Whenever it happened before I needed a week to reschedule and fix my sleep and it just gets harder and harder every time. As much as I want to wake up at 6, or 7, say, it just becomes more and more difficult as more things happen. 

**Suga** : (17:05)

Same tbh…

Goodbye my ability and desire to wake up at 6-ish, hello ability to go to sleep at 6….

I need to go to the cafe from next week, fuck! 

I forgot about that, they wouldn’t give me SO MANY holidays

Mission: to fix schedule in a week

Rank: impossible 

**Daichi** : (17:09)

It’s alright, it alright 

Maybe you will be able? Idk, having sth or somebody to motivate you to wake up helps too much so hey why not! That could work, in theory 

**Suga** : (17:11)

The last question is, who, or what, or how, but I’ll guess for now not being fired from a single normal place will do :D   
  
**Daichi** : (17:13)   
That's a good motivation too so as long as it works with you

  
  


Daichi went to shower, the cool water bringing his thoughts to rest. He washed his hair and realised that he forgot that he ran out of shower gel, so he just borrowed Kuroo’s. A coconut special, it felt sweet and refreshing, and still lingered even after Daichi left the shower and changed to pyjamas and was already covered in a blanket. 

The night felt really quiet. The moon was hidden and the only rare stars could still be seen through the clouds, unlike the day before yesterday. Whatever he would say to himself, it was really fun to be around some people, however annoying or weird they were, more with some than the others. But he still caught himself thinking that he would rather Suga take a taxi than exhaust himself, especially since it was getting late too. 

“After this kind of thing, you wouldn’t be able to just come back to being strangers”, huh? Probably not, probably there are some things and people that are meant to be and happen and met. Probably after a certain point people, if they chose to, connect. Probably Daichi thought about it too much. 

  
  


Messages to: Suga

**Daichi** : (2:11)

Suga?

**Suga** : (2:13)

Hmm?   
  


**Daichi** : (2:14)

I think I might have a problem.   
  


**Suga** : (2:16)

Did you fall in love with me?   
  


**Daichi** : (2:19)

Maybe, I think so, I am not really sure.   
  


**Suga** : (2:21)

It’s alright, Daichi. I think I have the same problem too.   
  


**Daichi** : (2:21)

You love me?   
  


**Suga** : (2:22)

Yeah, yeah I think I do 

**Daichi** : (2:26)

You know, would you like to, idk, maybe go on a date?   
  


**Suga** : (2:27)

I’m up to it :D   
  


**Daichi** : (2:29)

What about at 12, same place, maybe like tomorrow?   
  


**Suga** : (2:30)

Sounds good to me :D

If I actually manage to wake up

**Daichi** : (2:33)

Sorry

**Suga** : (2:34)

Nah, dw, my fault too :D

Goodnight, Daichi c:

**Daichi** : (2:36)

Good night and sweet dreams

**Suga** : (2:36)

Sweet dreams' 

**Suga** : (2:40) 

<3

**Daichi** : (2:41)

<3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ganbatte - good luck
> 
> That's it! I hope you enjoyed it!   
> The universe and fanfiction I created because of the single exchange at the very end of this fanfiction
> 
> Please tell me what you think about it and thank you for reading! :3


End file.
